The Six
by KawaiiVampirecat
Summary: Dragonglow is a normal warrior... or is she? She trains in the Dark Forest. She has wings. And she is a major part of a prophecy. Will she ever be truly accepted as one of her Clan?
1. The Dark Forest

**I do not own Warriors, however, I own Dragonglow. This is set in an alternate dimension where warriors are humans. No, it is not high school. They are very much like the cats except they use swords and are human. So... I GET ON WITH IT! Plz don't hate on me!**

The Dark Forest

Dragonglow looked around, seeing nothing but dead trees. She knew she was asleep, but where? Then a rustling came from behind her. Her hand went to her sword. Out from behind a tree stepped a tall girl with orange hair and amber eyes. She laughed.

"Hello. My name is Mapleshade. I understand you were in the medicine hut awhile, and need to touch up on your fighting, so I am hare to help. I have others with me. But first, I must ask, why wear a cloak? They are _so_ out of style." The girl grinned, her teeth jagged.

"I- I wear it for- my own reasons! I refuse to tell you!" cried Dragonglow, shaking her head, as her black-purple hair fell over her shoulders.

"Fiesty. I see. And good reflexes. I saw you whip to your sword when I tried to move through the bushes. Very nice." Mapleshade said. "Shall we go to the clearing?"

"Alright."

XxxXllineBREEEEEEAKXxxX

As Dragonglow stepped into the clearing, she saw more step out of the trees: two boys with matching brown hair and amber eyes, a boy with extremely dark brown hair and orange eyes, and a boy with dark gray hair and yellow eyes. They all line up by one end and stand there.

"We will be assessing you. You will fight Darkstripe. He is a skilled warrior, so it will not be easy. Fight with everything you've got. Now!"

The gray-haired boy leaped forward, drawing his sword. Dragonglow ducked underneath. Then she lunged. She parried, then she blocked, then she jabbed, then another parry, than a slash. Neither she nor Darkkstripe were gaining any headway. Then, suddenly, she leaped above, ripping off her cloak, and it became apparent why she wore it, for she spread black-as-night dragon wings. She slashed from above, then dropped down again. She stuck her blade into Darkstripe's hilt and twisted, knocking it out of his hand. Dragonglow put her boot on it.

"Who's next?" she asked.

The taller brown-haired and amber-eyed boy whistled. The shorter clapped. The darkest-haired boy gave a thumbs-up. Dragonglow was surprised by their praise.

Then Mapleshade stepped up again. "Very good, considering Darkstripe's skill and the fact that not once you were scratched. But why do you have wings?"

"I think it's because of a prophecy. The prophecy says," Dragonglow hesitated, "'six will come, born of darkness, and be the glowing path to a new world.' I don't know what it means."

"Huh," Mapleshade said. "We should find out more about this."


	2. The Amulets

**Once again, I do not own Warriors, but I own my OC. Plz do not hate. I BEGIN STORY NOW!**

The Amulets

Dragonglow hid in a pine, her eyes locked on a deer. She took her bow off her back and strung it. Then, out of her quiver, she took a very special arrow. She had taken a whistler and put a device on it so it screams only when in a prey animal. She pulled the bow string back, nocking the arrow. Then she let it fly. It soared and hit the deer in the leg, then began screaming. The deer tried limping away, but Dragonglow had already drawn her dagger and leaped down. She grabbed the deer and slit it's throat cleanly, pulling out her arrow. She carried the deer back to camp.

On her way back she noticed a glow coming from a cave. She strung her catch up in a tree and went in. There she saw six stones. One was green, one orange, the next two brown, the fifth dark brown, and the last dark gray. The green one, when she stepped within five feet, floated up into the air. It began to glow. It spun around until the glow became so bright Dragonglow had to look away. When she looked back, it was a dragon-shaped charm on a string. It floated around her neck and she suddenly felt a rush of power. She felt invincible! She picked up the others and put them in her pocket. _Who knows? Maybe they'll be useful,_ she thought, leaving and dragging her kill with her.


End file.
